


Harrying Intent

by miscnine



Series: Nine's Drarry Contributions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Rival Relationship, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/pseuds/miscnine
Summary: A Drarry Shakespearean Sonnet in Draco's POV
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine's Drarry Contributions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842685
Kudos: 5





	Harrying Intent

**_**Harrying Intent** _ **

The spotlight on blasted mutual incoordination

To curse what chances should have caught us in

Argue over time’s linearity and motion

Continuum disjoint without reason

We are a nonstarter

Exploit metaphors to keep you hidden

In our race to garner

Reasons to convince ourselves to remain

‘No longer,’ I say, firmly,

‘Would I savor your lips--your taunts--so unashamed’

Then you glare insistently

Seeking crevices you haven’t already claimed?

In that long list of qualifications,

you’ll find no mention of a skill to sync watches

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that:  
> -"Lips" (n.) means both "a body part" and "sassy remarks"  
> -"Harry" (v.) means "annoy, vex"


End file.
